1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection apparatus, and particularly, to a cooling device applied in a projection apparatus.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Projection apparatuses have found a wide application in various business meetings and home theaters. When used in a meeting presentation or playing movies, a projection apparatus generally operates for an extended period of time, thereby generating excessive heat in the projection apparatus. To prevent shutdown and premature failure of the projection apparatus due to excessive heat, a fan is often provided in the prior art to dissipate heat generated during the operation of the projection apparatus.
Generally, the conventional cooling device usually employs a fan to assist in dissipating the heat generated by the projection apparatus. However, as the projection apparatus is often equipped with a plurality of light sources, it is sometimes difficult to effectively dissipate the heat generated by these light sources by use of a single fan, thereby causing a thermal shutdown. In addition, when a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) of different colors are used as light sources, the LEDs of different colors typically have different heat generation amounts and operating temperatures. For example, the green LED has the largest heat generation amount, while the blue LED requires a lower operating temperature. Hence, it is very difficult to satisfy the heat dissipation requirements of the different colored LEDs by using a single fan. Therefore, most of the cooling devices currently available are provided with two or more fans for cooling LEDs of different colors respectively to improve the cooling effect. Unfortunately, this adds to the cost and occupies a large space, and moreover, noises that are frequently generated during the operation of the fans have an impact on the quality of the presentation.
In view of this, it is highly desirable in the art to provide both a cooling device and a projection apparatus comprising the cooling device that are adapted to reduce the number of fans while still satisfying the heat dissipation requirements of the light sources.